


Volatile Times

by harbor_song



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Claiming, Rough Sex, Throne Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbor_song/pseuds/harbor_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki exercises his rights as the newly crowned king of Asgard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volatile Times

**Author's Note:**

> part of an unfinished Loki novella being written for my dear friend, Sara.

“We’re done!” echoed Loki’s voice through the expansive throne room causing Sera to pause in confusion, her brow furrowing. She had been summoned by the King’s guards but harboured no impression that Loki would be here as well. Worries and thoughts began to plague her mind:  _Had her father lost the King’s favour? Had her welcome lastly become outstayed and she would soon be sent away from the palace and away from Loki’s tutorage? Has the All-Father finally had enough of her involvement with Loki?_

Footsteps approached breaking her dreary reverie and Sera stood back as the Lady Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg filed gruffly past, leaving a trail of tension in the air. Making a mental note to discuss things with Lady Sif later, Sera took a deep breath and continued her descent into the now-empty room. After cresting over the raised median, her eyes widened with surprise and disarray to see her lover on the throne – the gold of his regalia and helmet gleaming in the torchlight – and not the All-Father. In fact, Odin was nowhere to be seen. The only company of Loki’s was the jet-black ravens and two of the King’s guards.

Sera walked to the beginning of the dais and stopped at the bottom step, arms to the sides of her navy blue gown. “Loki? What’s—”

“Kneel before your King,” Loki commanded as he stood with the imperial  _gungnir_  wielded gracefully in his right hand, bringing an abrupt end to her query.

Astounded by the display before her, his change in demeanour, and the muddiness of her own thoughts, Sera remained standing, her knees failing to follow out his command.

Loki eyed her. “You’ve been ordered to kneel, Sera. Do you dare disobey a direct order from your King?”

Sera swallowed, her thumb absentmindedly circling the nail of her middle finger as she tried her best to ignore the warmth forming between her thighs at the governing tone of his voice. Slowly, she bent her knees and allowed them to meet the polished floor.

Loki smirked. “Does it not please you to see me upon the throne? Is that not what you’ve always wanted for me?” he continued, pacing atop the dais.

Words and sense once again found Sera. “Of course, I’m pleased, milord. But at what cost was this gained? Where is the All-Father? Was this why Thor was sent away?”

Loki’s head snapped towards her, anger filling his eyes and visible even from her distance. “You are not to speak of him — either of them. Is that clear? I am the rightful King of Asgard now.”

Sera grappled with ire and lust at his use of power against her, answering him through a lightly clenched jaw. “Yes, milord.” She stood. “Might I at least enquire as to why I am here?”

Another smirk spread across his mouth, the brilliant emerald in his eyes dimming with the change of subject. “You, my pet, are here to be put in your place.”

There was absolutely no denying her growing need now. His words, his display of power, and her subsequent pride in his succession were winning in overthrowing her anger and confusion, forming an ache of aberrant want which threatened to buckle her knees if not quelled soon. Yes. There was no abnegating that she desperately wanted to be put in her place, to be ruled by him.

He knew this, the look upon his face stated so. It also told her how much he wanted it too, to assert his position and show who owns her. With a wave of his hand he beckoned her forth, standing to the side of the throne as she ascended the stairs.

Once atop the platform, Sera turned to face him. “What do you want of me, milord?”

“On your knees,” answered Loki as he motioned to the aureate throne.

Sera compiled, gathering her dress and lifting it a little as she climbed onto the cold, sleek metal, her slender hands coming to rest on its back as she presented her rear to Loki through the thin fabric of her gown.

“Lift your dress,” he commanded.

Redness flushed Sera’s cheeks as she realized Loki was not going to order his guards to leave while he had his way with her; his subjugation would be performed in front of an audience. As she lifted her dress and placed the bunch atop the curve of her ass, she was surprised to find that the thought of their eyes watching while the King of Asgard took her on the throne was aiding in making her wet.

Sera’s thoughts came fully back to Loki when he grazed his hardening cock against her backside as he stepped closer. “Now, the underclothing. You will be exposed before your King. Because you are…” his hand caressed her plump curves, “beneath me.”

At his touch and words, Sera’s eyes closed; her hands coming back like ordered to push the flimsy excuse for underwear down to her knees. A smile pulled at the corner of Loki’s mouth as his hands grasped her cheeks and spread her.

“So wet already?” he chuckled darkly, “You delight in being subjected to me, do you not?”

“Yes, my King.”

“Touch yourself for me. Show me how aroused this makes you..”

Her hand slipped between her thighs, the middle finger starting at the back and trailing her wetness up her slit until it rested on her swelling clit. She proceeded to circle it, slowly and lightly at first, gaining speed and ferocity as thoughts of him watching played in her mind. She wanted nothing more than to please him. Their past played through her mind as she focused on the sensations creeping along her skin.

The daydream ended as Loki thrust violently into her, forcibly stretching her tight passage with his tumid cock and causing her to cry out. His left hand fisted in her raven hair, pulling her head back. “Did I give you permission to make a sound?”

Despite his forcefulness, Sera’s body responded, becoming more plump and swollen. With a smooth turn of his wrist, a green silk scarf materialised in his hand and he proceeded to gag her mouth with it. “All of Asgard will know you belong to me, my pet, but not tonight. This eve your sounds are to struggle against this muzzle and please only me … as I ruin you.”

Once bound, his hands gripped her hips and he began to fuck her hard and deep; her whimpers and moans muffled against the emerald silk and bringing a smug countenance to his face as Loki fist her hair again. “You belong to me, Sera. You are mine, and mine alone.”

His jaw clenched and teeth bared as his cock nudged against all the places deep within, causing her to become lightheaded and lost, the pain of his girth now somewhere hidden within the pleasure.

Soon she began to meet his thrusts with her own; her muscles shortly commencing to tense and clench around him, warmth spreading from the base of her spine southward.

“That’s it,” he purred, “Drench me in your lust. Give me what you know deep down is mine.”

Arousal dripped down her thighs and on the golden throne as she came hard, gushing for him; her body slackening against the throne’s back. Slipping from her, Loki used her hair to pull her upright, pressing her body against his. “My turn,” he silkily whispered in her ear.

“What?” she murmured against the gag, confused, her eyes darting momentarily between the ravens.

“You did not think that was it, did you?” he sniggered, his breath hot on her neck. “No. No, my pet. I’m not finished with you yet.”

Loki’s hands slipped up the length of her arms and finding the top of the gown; her nipples further hardening when his cool skin touched her warm flesh. He gripped the fabric and forcibly pulled it down, a rip of cloth echoing through the empty room as he freed her breasts. His fingers found the dark, taut peaks, pinching them firmly and evoking a low moan from her throat.

“You’ve given yourself to me, Sera, but now I’m going to treat you like the whore that you are.” With another wave of his hand, her dress vanished leaving her completely exhibited. “Do you recall how you used to lust after me? Hmmm?” His fingers trailed down her spine and back up. “Longingly staring at my cock and wishing it was yours.” 

Sera remained silent, unsure of where this was going.

His hand came to her shoulder and pushed her down into the chair, facing him. Chills broke over her copper flesh as his lithe, pale fingers formed a light but firm grip around her throat, his other hand coming up to remove the silk gag from between her lips. “The only sounds you are permitted to make are those of my girth choking you. Is that understood?”

Sera nodded in reply, a gasp escaping her throat as the back of Loki’s hand came hard across her cheek, his voice hard. “Use your fucking words. You do not address me –  _your King_  – with a flippant nod, whore. This is not for your enjoyment, it’s to clean yourself from me; just like you will clean me from your person once I’ve finished.”

“Yes,” Sera replied with a swallow; a pearl of arousal seeping from between her thighs. “Yes. I understand, my King.”

“Open your mouth,” Loki commanded as he took himself in his hand, lightly stroking.

She compiled, salivating, opening her mouth and watching his face as he pushed the tip of his cock between her lips and to the back of her throat until she nearly gagged.

“Take it all,” he said, as her hand found his thigh and gripped, informing him that she had desired this as well. “Good girl.”

His hand found her throat again, squeezing slightly as he began to fuck her hard and rough; wet sounds and gagging filling the room. Loki looked down at Sera, her face rosy with lack of breath, “I don’t think you realize how much I enjoy having you at my mercy; knowing I control you so much that I even decide when you are allowed to breathe.”

A noise escaped her throat as her walls clenched, her mind wishing he was also inside her again. Loki began to throb and swell with his impending release.

“To whom do you belong?” he asked, his grip tightening on her throat. “Who rules you?”

She struggled with words, squirming and whimpering, and he smirked at her battle to speak, to breathe; her lips, chin, and cheeks wet and ruddy. Loki withdrew from her mouth, his cock gorgeous and glistening as he stroked it firm and quick; his climax approaching fast. “Answer me, whore.”

Sera gasped at the return of air, her throat raw, her words hoarse, “Y…You, my King. L…Loki.” 

A grunt escaped his throat as he came, covering her breasts and collarbone in his hot seed. “Yes. You belong to me,” he said, his voice still thick with lust as he rubbed out his climax. “Now, clean yourself up.”


End file.
